


Chanel.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Complete, Driving, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, POV Elio Perlman, Sad, Sad Ending, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: "Elio, I'm telling you," Ollie says, a grin of amusement on his face despite his warning tone as I fiddle with the playlist for the tenth time in a half hour. We're driving along the freeway into London, it's pouring down with rain and nearing eleven at night. We're drawing closer to where we're meant to be.Marzia having moved out here last month for her studies and inviting us to stay for a week or so, sight-see London and spend time with her, Oliver had been the one to finally encourage me to take up her offer, before our own studies started up and time was no longer an infinite idea.Complete.





	Chanel.

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt: "No Stop"
> 
> Without Beta.

"Put your seat belt on!" I say in way of distraction as I move over to the radio, ejecting Ollie's carefully constructed car mix-tape as I do.

"Elio, I'm telling you," Ollie says, a grin of amusement on his face despite his warning tone as I fiddle with the playlist for the tenth time in a half hour. We're driving along the freeway into London, it's pouring down with rain and nearing eleven at night. We're drawing closer to where we're meant to be.

Marzia having moved out here last month for her studies and inviting us to stay for a week or so, sight-see London and spend time with her, Oliver had been the one to finally encourage me to take up her offer, before our own studies started up and time was no longer an infinite idea.

"It's just this one song!" I say, laughing off his hand of objection as I change the song from one to the other. Something Marzia had sent me ages ago, saying it was all the rage in London, it didn't sound bad and the American sounded smooth rolling each verse off of his tongue, Ollie begrudgingly doesn't make me turn it off, I grin with triumph, he likes it too.

"You're an impossible brat!" He says laughing, looking at me as I stick my tongue out at him childishly. We're laughing as Ollie drives forward and then we're not laughing. Then we're suddenly nothing.

It's like my mind and my body separate. Like you're the one moving at impossible speeds, slowing everything down into slow-motion because none of it can keep up with you.

We're laughing and then we're not.

The music's playing, a rapper talking about Chanel and then he's not. Then there's only ringing and car alarms and pain, there's only chaos.

Warm liquid pours down the right side of my face, trickles down the back of my neck, everything's blurry. I don't understand what's happening. I do but i don't want to so I don't.

"Ollie - ?" I move my head, it's painful and only adds to my distress. Oliver's no longer in the seat besides me, the American's voice half scratches over the chaos.

'I mean my Baby Boy.' Croons over the car alarms. I have the thought to turn it off, someone suddenly bangs over the cracked car window, I turn to face them despite the pain, they're telling me not to move and to be still and that I'll be okay. I don't want to be okay.

I can see him. His eyes see me but they don't. They're lifeless. The hysteria builds in my chest like excitement.

They're cutting me out of the car, they're going to take me away. I don't want to be taken away. I beg despite knowing the begging wouldn't stop them.

"NO!" I scream when they start taking me away, out of the wreckage of the car that's mashed into a large white lorry in front of us.

"STOP!" I beg, tears rolling down my cheeks as I stare at Oliver, trying to reach him with a dead arm that screams with pain that never quite manages to overrule my head.

"I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" I howl through all the pain all the confusion, I'm desperate as they take me away, as they save me and not Oliver.

Oliver with his body halfway thrown through the smashed windscreen, Ollie with his dead eyes that stare back at mine.

Oliver with his life to live, lifeless and dead from impact.


End file.
